It is known to support a spool of thread on the person of a quilter, for example, so that the thread is readily available for use. Known devices for supporting a spool of thread provide an axle supported on the neck of a quilter by a cord that passes around the quilter's neck.
A problem with known devices of this sort is that the quilter often requires additional items, such as needles, which may not be readily available. Further, the quilter regularly cuts the thread used for sewing, and it is therefore necessary that a cutting instrument, such as a knife or pair of scissors also be readily available.